


My Light switch goes on and off for you

by ToraLychsAO3



Category: Persona 4
Genre: 3, Compulsions, Dirty Thoughts, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, OCD, OCD Can cause that, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Oh God Yes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short Chapters, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Timeline-ished, Violent Thoughts, Yu Narukami Needs a hug, bros being bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraLychsAO3/pseuds/ToraLychsAO3
Summary: An AU Where Yu has OCD.  Symmetrical Chaos Insuses.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: OCD is a real thing, and can be very scary. If you are triggered by Intrusive Thoughts, Self-harm, or Mental health issues in general, then don't read this. Chapters are pretty short, so read the whole work button is advised.**

Yu had some...odd habits... Yosuke noticed. They weren't too bad in the odd habits...because trust me, there are some really weird Habits.

Yu seemed to really like the number 3.  
For example, Yu almost always tried to round the Shadows they fought down to 3 and then equally hit them with spells, and then used a multi-hitting spell to knock them all down. It worked, surprisingly well, actually, so no one really questioned it.

Other times, Yu love for 3 was a major pain for Yosuke... Like the one time, Yu was helping out at Junes...

"Hey, Yu?" Yosuke walked over to Yu, wearing the Junes store uniform, as he finished mopping a section off the floor.  
Yu Looked at Yosuke as he replied "What is it?"  
"Thanks for coming to help. It kinda sucks you got put on cleaning duty" Yosuke scratches the back of his head.  
"Oh, I don't mind. It's a nice relief from the housework I do." Yu smiled back at him.  
"You do housework?" Yosuke asked.  
"Well, I kinda put it on myself to make sure the house is clean. I think I Spend at least one or two hours cleaning the house every other day." Yu replied. Yosuke found that kinda weird, and...  
"Isn't that a bit... excessive?" Yosuke's eye filched. Yu shrugged, and then almost immediately went back to cleaning.  
"Umm, Partner, you do resile you just cleaned that?" Yosuke asked him.  
"I'm doing it one more time," Yu replied, moping in stokes of 3. He did this 3 times.  
"Well, Your shifts over in an hour," Yosuke said, with Yu finished cleaning the spot he was working on. "How many times did you clean that spot?"  
"I'm pretty sure I cleaned it at least 3 times. Or was it two?" 

Naturally, Yosuke wasn't the only one who noticed Yu's somewhat weird behavior. Dojima was very concerned.

When even he came home, chances Yu was busy...doing something. The same day he came home from working at Junes, He had inpurrted Yu repeatedly locking and unlocking his room. When Dojima asked why he was doing it, Yu just said it claimed him down.

But for Yu, it was not it all fun.

It had started back when he was 17, and it was very minor. Walking down the busy lanes of Tokyo, he suddenly had a thought that may have caused an accident by walking through the streets. Instead of denying it and saying that was insane and he was overthinking things, he decided to run back and check.

It happened again a few times, so Yu just decided to take a forest path and get rid that thought process.

Or so he thought...

Soon enough, he started having thoughts about tripping people upon the path. And while Yu had thought that was a little weird. He tried to ignore it, but it really didn't help, as it just came back. And Yu rushed over to a tree. And tapped it.

1.

2.

3 times.

It was oddly confronting to Yu. And it was a relief. Sweet relief.

But soon it wasn't just the forest path, as he began having some very weird, but also very grim, thoughts about harming himself, his body parts, and an overwhelming need to be certain.

He found relief from...this... in cleaning, patterns, and the Number 3. It was weird, sure, but it seemed to work; he was okay with it.

Until he realized just how weird it must look. So, he tried to control it.

But he just couldn't.

His worry was too strong. So, it wasn't uncommon for him to spend overtime cleaning. 

Just cleaning.

His move to Inaba? That was very panic-inducing.

"What if I can't fit in?"

_Click!_

"What if Dojima doesn't like me?"

_Click!_

"What if something goes horribly wrong while I'm here?"

_Click!_

That was the first day of Yasogami high for Yu. Too many 3's in his pen clicks, even though there was no work. And then The Midnight channel happened, and lets say, Yu did not sleep that night. And The TV world. God only knows how many times Yu's glasses have been moved.

And while Yu was aware of these thoughts, he didn't view them as different.

Because he didn't know what was normal.

But he was regretting ever thinking that those thoughts were sane.

Because that's how Yu was stuck in Dojima's car driving to Okina City. Screw the Train!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF.

_A few hours ago..._

Yu was cleaning the house.  
He was doing that...thing again. The one where he spends at least 2 hours unnecessarily cleaning the house.  
But that was the problem.

Dojima had seen how Yu cleaned the house almost at least twice a week for 2 hours, making sure the house was spotless. But Yu never seemed happy doing it.

Dojima thought that maybe it was the way his sister raised him. To clean the house at least twice a week, and Yu was just very detailed about his work.

One day, Dojima had off of work. So, he decided to not only surprise his daughter with a gift, he also cleaned for Yu so he could enjoy time with his "Little sis".

But Yu still cleaned, and Yu was really upset by not being with Nanako.

Like he was cleaning out of his will.

Yu eventually did play with Nanako. And he was really happy.

Happier than he ever had been cleaning or doing whatever he did.

Afterward, Yu was heading to bed, but not before Dojima noticed the flashing lights in Yu's room. Dojima, being Dojima, walked up to Yu's room.

"Hey Yu, are the lights broken in there?" Dojima yelled from the staircase.  
"I'm working on fixing them!" Yu replied.  
"Let me help you." Dojima walked up into Yu's room, only to see Yu playing with the light switch.  
"Yu, what are you doing?" Dojima asked, mostly confused.  
"Do I look like I want to do this?" Yu replied.

And that, right there, folks, is how you get the attention of Dojima and say "No, I'm not okay."

"That's it, then. Get in the car, we're going over to The Okina Clinic."

Grabbing Yu's arm and almost shoving him into the car, Dojima drives the car to Okina, while Yu is paralyzed by the lack of the switch or anything, really.  
"I thought something else was going on with you. You should have said something sooner." Dojima looked back at Yu, still paralyzed.  
"Yu? You okay?"

Yu's thoughts:  
 **(1)ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF** **ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF ON OFF**

"yeah, I'm fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I put down 3 on offs, copied that and pasted it 3 times, copied that and pasted it 3 times, and then copied that and pasted it 3 times.   
> No kidding, this is what it can feel like.
> 
> As you can see, chapters are short, but your get 2-3 each time.


End file.
